


Of Cookies and Stories

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BokuAka as parents, Christmas Cookies, M/M, Not Beta Read, cookie decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Bokuto Keiji's work had been very stressful recently. But coming home to his husband and children were well worth the price he paid.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Of Cookies and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Haikyuu fandom!
> 
> Poor Keiji, he seemed like the type of guy that would work himself to death and then just melt inside over the fact that that his family waited for him for the important stuff.
> 
> Yes, I really did give their children all K names. I have a lot of regrets doing it too, but I chose those names back in 2015 and I'm sticking to it lol. Quick run down:
> 
> Kouichi - boy - 10  
> Keiko - girl - 6  
> Kouko - girl - 3  
> Kumiko - girl - 9 months

Bokuto Keiji groaned as he sat back in his chair in his office, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

Sometimes being an editor for a major literature company sucked.

Tonight was a great example of that. They had a looming deadline of the 1st, and of course the author he was assigned to waited until the very last second to get his work in (literally, it was submitted at 4:59:59). So now instead of being at home with his husband and children, baking cookies and watching Christmas movies, he was here.

And it was their youngest daughter’s first Christmas too.

As he took a sip of his coffee, he swore to try and pick up the pace so he could get home soon.

* * *

“Daddy, are you sure about this?” 6 year old Bokuto Keiko asked her father as she helped her 3 year old little sister, Kouko, stir in the flour. In appearance, they were polar opposites. Keiko had Keiji’s black hair, curls and all, but his own golden eyes. Kouko, in contrast, had his unnatural black and white hair, but Keiji’s blue eyes.

Koutarou nodded, winking down at his nine month old, Kumiko. She giggled up at him, and it caused his heart to nearly burst. She truly was Keiji’s mini-me.

“Yeah ladies, it’s fine! Papa will be excited to be able to come home and just help us decorate.” Kouichi, their 10 year old and oldest child, declared proudly, and Koutarou laughed, slapping his back. He had been put in charge of setting out the cookie sheets. If Kumiko was Keiji’s mini-me, Kouichi was Koutarou’s. From his looks to his athletic-abilities to his high amounts of energy, he was always keeping them on their toes.

But blessedly without the mood swings, Keiji always said.

“Papa has been very stressed out with this deadline. I’m just hoping we can make him smile.” Koutarou said, dropping in a few drops of coloring to the icing.

“I’m sure we can, Dad! Now come on, let’s get to work.” Kouichi said with a determined look in his eyes.

An hour later saw them pulling out the last batch of cookies. Kumiko was dozing off in her walker in the living room, and Kouko and Keiko were curled up on the couch. Koutarou took a look at the clock and sighed. 8pm had come up to them so fast.

“Come on, kiddos, lets-” He started to say when the door opened. A tired “I’m home” was murmured from the entrance way, and three cries of “Papa!” followed soon after. Koutarou grinned, waiting in the kitchen to give his children a moment alone with his husband.

“Why don’t you kids go brush your teeth, and then we can decorate the cookies?” Keiji said as he walked into the kitchen. Koutarou still felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the scene of his husband smiling softly down at their children, his hand running through Kouko’s hair, and Kumiko on his hip.

“Okay!” They all chimed together. As they ran off, Keiji turned to Koutarou and his expression softened.

“Sorry again.” He said as he approached. Koutarou shook his head, kissing him gently before helping him sit down.

“Work happens, Keiji. We left the icing part to you. I’m going to go shower when the kiddos come back. Do you want me to take the baby?” He offered. Keiji shook his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Kumiko’s head.

“No, we’re okay. But bedtime after we are done icing?” He asked. Koutarou nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips before slipping away.

He came back out to his children laughing with glee, and Keiji’s soothing voice filled with mirth over the noise. He walked in to the kitchen to find all of the cookies decorated, and when he reached for one, Kumiko smacked his hand.

  
“Ba.” She said, Keiji’s stern glare crossing her face. The room burst in to laughter, and Koutarou and Keiji pressed kisses to her cheeks. She giggled, reaching for her fathers.

“Come on, children, time for bed.” Keiji said, standing up from his chair.

“Will you read to us, Papa?” Keiko asked as she took his hand. Keiji nodded.

“Yes. Come on, we’ll all curl up in our bed and read a story.” He said. Koutarou and Kouichi both let out excited “Yes!”s as they raced to their bedroom, Keiji and the girls not far behind.

Koutarou and Kouichi were already under the covers, eager grins on their faces. Shaking his head, Keiji passed his husband the baby as his daughters climbed on to the bed. He grabbed a book of Christmas stories for children before climbing up next. Kouko climbed in to his arms, and Keiko settled between him and Koutarou. Kouichi curled up on his other side, and once they were all settled, he began to read.

It took about 3 stories, but eventually they managed to get all of the children to sleep. Keiji carefully passed Kouko to Koutarou before climbing out of the pile of their children.

He managed to get Keiko and Kouko to bed before taking Kumiko from Koutarou so he could take Kouichi.

Once their eldest and youngest were in their beds, they came together in the hallway, taking a moment of the peace and quiet for themselves.

“How’s your head?” Koutarou asked, bringing a frown to Keiji’s face.

“Miserable. Why did I go in to editing again?” He groaned, nuzzling in to Koutarou’s chest. His husband chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

“Because you’re my sexy nerd babe. Go take a shower, Keiji. I’ll clean up the kitchen.” He said, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. Keiji’s expression softened.

“But Kou, you’ve been alone with the kids all day. Let me help.” He insisted. Koutarou shook his head, gently pushing him towards their master bath.

“Go, Keiji. If you don’t hurry, I’ll join you.” He said with a wink. Keiji snorted, shaking his head.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, Kou.” He murmured before listening to his husband and slipping away in to their bathroom.

When he came out, Koutarou was already in bed, scrolling through his phone. He smiled, pushing his phone out of the way so he could climb in to his lap, like he had done thousands of times before.

“So tomorrow is Christmas Eve. And then we get 48 hours of driving everywhere and socializing.” He sighed. Koutarou rubbed his back, letting out a hum of agreement.

“Do you have to go to work after?” He asked. Keiji shook his head, yawning.

  
“No. I managed to finish tonight.” He said. Koutarou beamed, and he kissed his forehead.

“Then I’m going to put together a special night alone for the two of us. Don’t make plans five days from now.” He ordered. Keiji chuckled, grinning up at him.

  
“And by “put together” you mean plans are already finalized, right?” He chuckled again when Koutarou pouted.

“Keiji, let me be cute and spontaneous.” He whined. Keiji shook his head, leaning up to kiss him.

“I love you, Kou.” He said, rubbing their noses together when they parted. Koutarou’s expression softened and he kissed him before leaning back against the headboard, yawning.

“Love you too, Keiji. Now come on, we have like six hours before we’re pulled out of bed.” He groaned.

As Keiji climbed in to bed, his headache dulled by the meds he had swallowed after brushing his teeth, he thought of the next few days of Koutarou’s family. He thought of the shrieking and the laughter and probably a little crying. His family would be a nice reprieve from that. But for now, cuddled up against Koutarou’s warm side, he forced himself to push them out of his mind. That problem wasn’t something he could fix now, and so with a content sigh, he closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep in before their children woke them up to see what Santa brought.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kinda garbage, but this fic wasn't some serious piece I was working on, so I can live with it lol.
> 
> I'm going to be posting more cute Haikyuu family stuff as time goes on, including a KuroKen in this very set of fics. I hope you all enjoy them!
> 
> This fic and the AtsuHina one I posted (A Night In) take place in the same universe, and it's even in the same year. More on that some other time~


End file.
